Beaches
by redandbluetastepurple
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the beach, nuff said :  Dedicated to Government Patsy! MSR ect.


**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! I want to dedicate this as a (late) birthday gift to Government Patsy! She's so cool and her stories are GREAT! If you haven't read her stories yet, READ THEM!

P.S. I may be British, but I do know that D.C. is nowhere near the sea, although for the purpose of this story pretend it is...for me...please...

P.P.S. I hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

Scully padded softly out into her kitchen. She was dressed in a turquoise bikini, a pair of short, torn, denim shorts and a pair of worn and battered flip flops. She had her gold cross on, her hair wasn't styled, mearly brushed and pushed back with her oversized sunglasses that she had perched on the top her head. She flicked the switch that activated the kettle just as the doorbell rang. Grabbing a T-Shirt she looked through the peephole. It was Mulder.

"Come in" She called

He entered and caught a glimse of some albaster stomach and a flash of silver as Scully pulled the shirt over her head.

"Hey Scully, you ready?"  
"Uh, yeah" She grabbed the white beach bag off the sofa and chucked her phone, purse and keys into it "Lead the way"

"C'mon" He held the door for her and once she'd walked past placed his hand in the small of her back

They drove to beach in Mulder's car talking about all the random topics that never came up in the office, trivial things like childhood stories and first crushes, they surprised themselves about the amount of stuff they did actually know about eachother. Scully knew Mulder loved the book Frankenstien and his best friend growing up had been called Collin. Mulder knew Scully's favourite colour was green and she had a secret love of rock and heavy metal.

"Okay Scully, what's the most rebellious thing you ever did?" He glanced across at her, then back at the road

"Hmm, I was actually pretty rebellious, when I was 5 I ran away for 3 days, uh, when I was about 17 I went out to a party and got REALLY drunk, came home threw up and passed out... oh yeah! The worst was when I was 15 I snuck out and got my nose and navel pierced, I had my ears pierced three times each and I got a tattoo"

"Whoa Scully you were a bad kid weren't you! What happened?"

"Well my Dad was set to kill me, he didn't speak to me for about 3 weeks and I wasn't allowed out the house for another 6 months"

"Ouch" Mulder winced. They sat in silence for a few seconds, both lost in thought "What happened to the piercings?"

"Well in the end I let the nose one close up and the ones at the top of my ears, but I kept the others in my ears and navel"

"Really! Can I see?" Mulder asked excitedly

"Sure" She replied and took off her shirt, through her navel there was a silver piece of metal with a couple of blue stones set in it

"I'd have never guessed it, Dana Scully MD with a navel piercing!"

"Well, believe it"

They smiled at eachother

"So then where is this other tattoo?"

"Here" She twisted in her seat and allowed him to see the intricate blue eye on the back of her neck

"Wow" He murmured

"What rebellious things did you do?" She asked

"Huh, well my Mom caught me having sex with the girl next door when I was 16..."

"Smooth" She laughed "Bill was supposed to _look after me_ a.k.a spy on me when my parents weren't there, I brought my boyfriends over and made out with them in my room but told Bill that we were studying" She did air quotations for part of her comment

Mulder chuckled "Nice one! Does he know now?"

"Nope" She replied triumphantly

They laughed together for a few more minutes, before pulling up at the beach. Mulder pulled her by the hand excitedly up the beach. When she didn't let go of his hand he smiled to himslef. They found a place quite near the shoreline, but not close enough for their things to be washed away and laid their towels down. Scully lay with a book in one hand and the other resting on her taut stomach.

She held out the suntan lotion bottle to him "Would you do my back?"

"Uh-hu" He agreed and rubbed a generous amout into her skin

She sighed contentedly

"I can the front if you like" He joked

She lifted her glasses and gave him the eyebrow after a couple of seconds she replied "Okay then" She watched happily as his mouth dropped open. He carefully warmed the lotion between his hands, then smothed it over her collarbone and abdomen, he finished by caressing her legs with the remaining cream

"Du-nah!" He finished with a flourish, savouring the feel of her skin and storing it in his edetic memory

"Thanks" She grinned

"I think I'll go for a swim" Mulder decleared "You coming Scully?" He asked

She peered over her sunglasses "No, not at the moment. Do you want to borrow some suncream?"

"Uh, yeah, cheers" He turned around, allowing her to rub some lotion into his well muscled back

Scully took a deep breath and smothered his skin in the cold substance

"Shit thats cold!" He exclaimed

She laughed and continued to rub it up and down his spine, he turned to face her and their eyes locked for a couple of seconds, they both tried to ignore how it made them feel

"I'll, uh, go for that swim now" Mulder annouced

"Uh-hu" Scully mumbled

Mulder hurried off into the sea, sneaking another couple of glances at his partner who was sunbathing. _'She is so beautiful'_ He thought to himself _'That's just another reason I love her I suppose'_ He had long since discovered he had feelings for his partner and friend but was far too nervous to confront them or her. He splashed around in the sea for a while before a plan began to formulate in his mind

Scully was laying on the beach, her book 'Carrie' by Stephen King – one of her favourites – had been dropped onto the sand a while previously. She was dozing, quite aware that she should put some more suntan lotion on soon, but was feeling too lazy to bother. All of a sudden a cascade of freezing cold ice water dropletls fell onto her

"Holy shit!" She shouted and sat up quickly

Mulder who had seconds ago been looming over her burst into laughter, he was laughing so hard he could barely stand

"Very funny" Scully said sarcasticly, but secretly found it almost as funny as he had

"Then you'll find this amusing too" He bent down and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder, before walking back down to the shore

"Nooooo! MULDER PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, hitting him on the back, but laughing at the same time

"Nu-uh, your coming swimming with me!" He waded out until the water was just above his waist, he then uncermoniously threw her into the water

She screamed and dove deep under water, then she held her breath _'This'll show him'_

He waited a few seconds, Scully didn't come up, he waited a few more, still nothing "Scully?" He called, still nothing "OH MY GOD SCULLY!" Mulder shouted, he grabbed her from under the water and hauled her shaking body into his arms "Scully! SCULLY!" it was only then that he realised her body was shaking, with laughter, he let her drop back into the ocean and waded back onto shore, fuming.

Scully stood in the sea, realising how Mulder must have felt, dread filled her and she walked back up the beach.

Mulder sat on his towel scowling. She knew how much he worried about her, so why would she do something like that?

Scully came and sat down beside him "I'm sorry Mulder" She started

He cut her off "For what? Scaring me stupid? Making me think I'd killed you again?" he glared at her angrily

"Yeah, I didn't think, I was just messing around, I didn't think you'd get this worried"

"Well I did"

"I can see that" She gave a small smile

Mulder pulled her into a fierce hug "I thought you were dead!" he whispered into her hair, before pressing a kiss to her forehead

"I'm sorry Mulder, I'm really sorry"

"I know"

A little while later Mulder sat up

"Hey Scully, wanna play some volleyball?"

"There's just two of us"

"So"

She rolled her eyes "Alright then"

Mulder jogged back to his car and grabbed a battered old volleyball from the boot, he ran back to where Scully had snagged a net and laid her bag on the sand

"Here we go" He threw the ball up into the air and hit it over the net. Scully wacked it back. They carried on like this, joking and laughing all the while. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice the two men walking toward them.

"Hey!" The blonde one called out

"Yo!" The other one, who had dreadlocks, shouted

"Hi, I'm Dana, this is my friend Mulder" Scully replied smiling.

Mulder grunted a greeting. He was not amused at how much Scully was flirting with the two men.

"Do'ya mind if we join you?" Blonde asked

"No, that's great!" Scully smiled flirtatiously again Mulder glared

"Sweet" Dreadlocks grinned

Blond walked over to Scully's side of the net, Dreadlocks to Mulder's They started playing again and Mulder caught sight of Blonde staring at Scully's chest, he fumed silently and glared at him. Blonde raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Mulder was close to implosion. He caught the ball and threw it as hard as he could at Blonde's head. He may not be as good a shot as Scully, but years of FBI training meant he was easily on target. The ball bounced off his head with a satisfying thunk. Blonde clutched at his skull and fell back.

"Aaaggghhrrr!" Blonde screeched, holding at his head as if he was trying to keep it together

"Mulder!" Scully glared at him

"Dude!" Dreadlock shouted kneeling beside his friend "Are you alright! Is your skull broken, man? Is your brain leaking out? Cos you know I cant stand gore!" Scully rolled her eyes

"Mulder get me my bag"

"Uh, sure" He passed her the beach bag. She dug inside of it for a second before producing a first aid kit. When she opened it though Mulder could quickly it was different to the average first aid box. Instead of the usual plasters and anti-septic creams you got in a normal kit there was a bottle of hospital grade disinfectant, a few large bandages, a scalpel, sterilised needle and surgical thread and her eye light and stethoscope.

"Woah dude, are you like a, a, a botanist or something?"

Scully stared at him for a few seconds "No, no I'm not" She knelt down beside Blonde and started to speak to him gently "Dougie, I need to see your head, I'm a doctor" Mulder folded his arms moodily, so she knew his name did she. Dougie groaned but allowed her to look at him. "Okay you look fine, jus a nasty bump, here" She handed his a couple of aspirin and a bottle of water "Take these, they'll help with the pain"

"Thanks"

"It's fine" Scull smiled at him. She took a few things out her bag to put the first aid kit back in. Unbeknown to her, her badge had fallen out. "

Dude it the Feds!" Dreadlocks shouted

"What?" Scully's neck turned round so fast she should of got whiplash

"Huh?" Mulder turned to face them

"Look" Dreadlocks held up Scully's badge

"Yeah, so" Scully gave him another weird look "We are allowed out the Hoover Building you know"

Dreadlocks looked at them sceptically

"We're not going to arrest you" Mulder reassured him

"Whatever" Dougie spoke for the first time in a while

"C'mon Drew lets go" He stood up shakily "Uh, bye Dana"

"Bye"

"Ciao" Mulder added cheerfully Dougie and Drew ambled off together back in the direction they came from. Once they were out of sight Scully turned to face him

"Mulder why were you so awful to them?"

"Because they were blatantly eyeing you up!"

"Like you don't" "

No I don't" Mulder replied trying (and failing) to look indignant

Scully raised an eyebrow

"Fine." He sighed defeatedly

"Anyway, Mulder you know me, if I didn't want you to stare I'd have castrated you" She smiled as the colour drained from his face "Jesus, I'm joking!"

"Good" Mulder replied They sat back down on the beach. "So Scully I never asked, but what happened to that guy you were dating when we first were partnered?"

"Who? Oh, Ethan. Uh, well he didn't like you"

"Like the way Bill doesn't like me?"

"Yeah he didn't like that we were staying at motels together, he just didn't trust me I suppose **and** he was a crap kisser"

"So you broke up with him?"

"Yup, I know it sounds mean but he was a complete drip and and i'd already been staying later than I had to at Quantico so I didn't have to be at home with him"

"Uha, so, uh, how did he take it?"

"Badly, I had to remind him that I had a gun and a 98.5% accuracy score on my FBI training credentials."

Mulder smiled "Ah yes, I always wondered what your score was, it wasn't in your file, I was happy with 86%"

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"So Scully do you want some ice cream?"

"Yeah" Scully agreed hapily

Mulder got up and pulled Scully to her feet, he didn't release her hand and she entwined their fingers. They smiled and walked toward the little beachside cafe. Once they entered the shop Scully broke free to go look at some souvineers, while Mulder walked up to the counter

"One chocolate ice cream please" Mulder asked the old lady behind the counter

"Okay, and for the missus deary?" He almost corrected her but changd his mind, he looked over his shoulder at Scully, then back at the lady "Strawberry please"

"One second hon" She turned around and began to scoop some ice cream

Scully wandered back over to him

"See anything you like?" Mulder asked slipping his arm around her waist, fully expecting to be pushed away. Instead she leant into him.

"Nah, not really"

"Okay" He smiled happily to himself

Scully was sat on her towel again, so far that day she'd let Mulder hold her hand quite a few times and kiss her forehead and they'd hugged on numerous occasions. She loved the feeling of his arms around her and it worried her. She trusted him with more of her feelings than anyone she'd ever known before and she loved him. As a friend. But what if it was more? Would she be able to cope if something happened to him? Would she want to? The answer to that hit home pretty hard and she sat very still for a moment. Could she lover her partner? Her friend?

Mulder watched Scully intently. She seemed lost in thought. She also looked quited alarmed

"Scully?" He asked gently

"Huh" She blinked a few times then looked at him

"Scully are you alright? You looked kinda distant"

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine"

How many times had he heard those two words 'I'm fine' and any those times had she been 'fine' "Scully" He said warningly "Spill"

"Huh, spill what?"

"Whatever's bothering you"

"Uh, I was just thinking about what someone was telling me the other day. A friend of mine, she has a male partner, they're friends, best friends, and she's just realised that she thinks she loves her partner, she was asking me what she should do"

"Oh" Mulder suddenly made the connection that Scully was talking about themm "Oh, she should make a move see what he does"

"Really?" Scully asked leaning in a little closer to him

"Yeah" Mulder agreed, leaning in a litlle closer himself, so close he could feel her sweet breath against his face

She pressed her lips to his softly. Mulder deepened the kiss and they stayed joined at the lips for a few more seconds

"Wow" He muttered

"Yeah" She nodded "Wow"

"Why did you do that?" He asked

"Because I love you" She replied, her heart pounding

"Why? Why do you love _me_?"

"Because I do, your kind and passionate and so one-of-a-kind! Your unique and I never met anyone like you!"

"I've loved you for so long, I can't remember not" Mulder told her huskily

"Really?"

"Really" He confirmed

They lay next to each other on the beach for a few more hours and watched the sunset, as partners, friends, and lovers.

**The End**

I hope you liked it :)


End file.
